La Canicule et l'orage font parfois bon ménage
by soln96
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Renzo emmène Rin essayer sa nouvelle voiture? En tout cas la température monte vite en ce jour d'été. Je suis nulle pour les résumé mais je vous conseille de le lire. /!\ LEMON/!\


**Titre : **La Canicule et l'orage font parfois bon ménage

**Disclaimer :** Kazue Kato les possède même si je demande Rin et Renzo à noel et aux anniversaire

**Genre :** romance (enfin je crois)

**Couple : **Rin et Renzo

**Note : **Sa y est Sam-Elias ta syrprise est enfin postée avec quelques minutes de retard ^^.

**Note 2**: Je m'excuse et me met à plein ventre s'il reste des fates. L'ortographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

POV Rin

Cette canicule est infernale en ce 4 juillet, surtout dans la voiture de Renzo. Il vient de l'avoir pour ses 18 ans de la part de son frère et je dois dire qu'elle est très sympa. C'est une mini cooper rouge avec deux bandes noires comme les voitures de course à l'avant et le toit aussi est noir. L'intérieur est confortable même s'il n'y a que deux places mais au moins comme sa on peut être seul tous les deux ce qui est assez difficile en ce moment vu que Ren' a ces exams a la fin du mois. Je me souviens du sourire qu'il avait scotché au visage quand son frère Kinso (l'un de ses nombreux frères et sœurs) lui a offert son cadeau. Bon ok sa c'était passer y a 10 minutes à peine mais c'est à moi qu'il a demandé de l'essayer avec lui et non c'est deux meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs je ne m'entends pas trop avec eux. Dès que Ryuji et moi sommes dans la même pièce sa part en dispute et Konekomaru en plus d'avoir un nom à coucher dehors par temps de brouillard épais avec un tiquet de logement dans la poche (1), est trop.. comment dire … moine? Ouais c'est ça il se comporte comme un moine. Certes nous sommes tous de famille religieuse c'est ce qui me déprime le plus... Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que s'ils savaient la vérité à mon sujet il me rejetteraient.

Après tout un gay dans la famille sa le fait pas trop surtout quand votre père est prêtre et que votre frère jumeau est homophobe. Mais bon, après tout, je suis habitué à être rejeté. Je n'ai jamais était très assidu en cour et j'ai la sale habitude de me retrouver dans toutes sortes d'embrouilles où je finis par me battre. Mais je m'égare complètement je devrais profiter de mon rose. Attendait j'ai pensé MON rose ?! Bon c'est vrai que je l'aime bien même si c'est un ami de mon frère . C'est d'ailleurs grâce a lui que je l'ai connu et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Pour tout dire je ressens quelque que chose pour se mec qui se teint les cheveux en rose ( sa couleur naturel est brun) et qui a des yeux d'un marron envoutant mais je ne sais pas si c'est seulement du désir ou plus que ça comme de ..l'amour.

-...n,..in, ..Rin? Entendis-je d'une voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille.

-Hein? Quoi? Répondis-je très intelligemment.

- Ici la terre appelle Rin Okomura tu étais sur quelle planète? Me demanda Ren'

-Ah.. euh.. désolé j'était perdu dans mes pensées . Dis-je gêné.

J'avais eu très envie de lui répondre que la planète où je m'était perdu était la sienne mais je me suis retenu a temps.

-T'inquiète tu pensais en quoi sans être indiscret?

-Ri-rien en particulier héhé. Surtout qu'il faisait vachement chaud pour un début de juillet.

-C'est claire, il va surement y avoir de l'orage ce soir. On devrait rentrer. Il se fait tard et j'ai pas envie d'emboutir ma voiture dès le début,en plus j'ai pratiquement plus d'essence c'est qu'on a beaucoup roulé. T'en penses quoi?

-Oui t'as raison sa serait trop bête et puis on est en plein milieu de la forêt et si tu tombais en panne on devrait attendre les secours . Rigolais-je après tout on avait combien de chance pour qu'une voiture neuve tombe en panne. Une sur un million!?

- Parle pas de malheur.

BVROOM ...BRR..OOUUMM BRPFFFFFF PAM

-Euh Rin t'avais dit quoi déjà?

-Que sa serait trop bête de tomber en panne en plein milieu de la forêt et qu'on devrait attendre les secours? Si c'est sa je te jure que la prochaine fois je me la ferme comment voulais tu que je saches qu'on aller vraiment tomber en panne ?

-P'tain ! bon bouge pas je vais voir ce que c'est.

-De toute façon je pourrais pas aller loin si je bougeais.

-Ah ah ! t'est hilarant Rin. Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

-Merci, je sais! Plaisantais-je.

-Et modeste en plus. Rigolas-t-il

-Hé hé j'ai tout pour plaire . Me vantais-je toujours en riant

-Oh non c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi? demandais-je me calmant de mon fou rire

-On a DEUX pneus crevés à cause de clous qui se sont retrouvés là comme par magie et j'ai qu'une roue de secours!

-Bah on n'a qu'à appeler une dépanneuse. Constatais-je avec évidence.

-Pas faux pour une fois que tu dis pas de conneries.

-Hé! M'offusqu'ai-je. J'ai pas que des idées foireuses. Boudais-je avec toute la maturité dont j'étais capable.

-Nan sérieux tu boudes? Quel gamin tu peut être parfois .

-...

-Ah! Effectivement tu boudes. P'tain j'ai pus de batterie! Nee, Rin tu peux me passer ton téléphone s'te plait? J'ai pu de batterie.

-J'l'aipasilestcheztoi. Marmonnais-je.

- Heu.. j'ai pas compris Rin tu peux répéter?

-J'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas, je l'est oublié chez toi! dis-je en haussant le ton.

-T-tu veux dire qu'on est coincés ici en panne, sans téléphone, avec la nuit qui est sur le point de tombée, avec pratiquement plus d'essences et des bettes qui rodent. Commença-t-il a paniqué.

-Ouais. boudais-je toujours.

Y a pas à dire j'attire tous les problèmes! Voilà que maintenant il y a un orage. Et pas un petit! On se mit à l'abri à une vitesse inouïe! L'ancien brun mit le chauffage . Y a pas à dire mais cette orage refroidit la température. En plus, si j'ai bien peur d'une chose en plus que les gens apprenne que je sois gay (pas que j'en ai honte, loin de là) c'est des orages. J'en ai une peur bleue. Et je crois que Renzo n'est pas rassuré de savoir qu'il y a des bestioles qui rodent dans cette forêt. Lui qui a horreur des insectes je suis sûr qu'il doit s'imaginer pleins de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Ah! J'avais raison, il devient de plus en plus blanc. Tiens il rougit on dirait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il a?

-N-nee, Rin j'suis en train de penser je t'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille. Me dis-le rose.

Q-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte? Où il veut en venir?

-J-je comprends pas où tu veux en venir Ren'. Lui répondis-je

-Bah t'es déjà sortie avec une fille ? Ton frère sort avec Shiemi. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment...

-Ah toi aussi?! Moi je pourrais pas sortir avec elle. Elle est trop.. trop... enfin tu veux ce que je veux dire ?

-Ouais j'pense. Me dit-il.

-Elle est... enfin... elle essai d'être serviable mais sa finit toujours en cata et puis elle est tellement ...tellement enfin bref je l'aime pas. En plus elle me colle comme un p'tit chien. Merde quoi, elle sort avec Yukio pas moi. Et sa façon de dire voire crier « Yuki-chan » partout m'énervent à un point. T'imagine pas.

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle te lâche plus ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs ton frère ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

-Il lui fait confiance même si je pense qu'elle ne la mérite pas. Parfois je me demande si elle ne sort pas avec Yukio juste pour me rendre jaloux.

-Pas faux. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question, Rin.

-Quelle question?

- T'as déjà eu une copine?

-Si, j'ai répondu. rétorquais-je

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Si. Me piégea-t-il.

-Non. dis-je en tombant bêtement dans son piège.

-Ah je t'est eu.

-Ouais c'est bon. Boudais-je … encore.

-Nee, Rin t'est vachement mignon quand tu boudes. Me dit Shima.

Je me mis à rougir. Je le sens ses picotements caractéristique de ces rougeurs sur mes joues.

-Q-qu-qu'est-c-ce que t'raconte?

-C'est vrai! Ça te va super bien! Quand tu rougis aussi.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi! Rougis-je encore plus.

Mon dieu c'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus chaud? Ah ! C'est moi. Je le sens à ses papillons dans mon ventre et cette douce chaleur au niveau de cette bosse qui est entrain de se former. Mon corps est un traite!

-J'dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est la vérité! Me dis Ren'.

-Dis tu trouve pas qu'il commence à faire chaud? Dis-je en changeant de sujet

-Ah bon?! J'trouve pas moi. En plus le chauffage viens de s'éteindre... y a plus d'essence. On va se les cailler cette nuit.

Changement de sujet réussi me réjouis-je …

-Mais sinon sa te va trop bien.

...trop vite. Bon, j'me suis loupé.

-Nee, Rin j'peux faire quelque chose?

-Euh… oui vas-y.

Q-qu'est qu'il fait?! Pourquoi il se penche vers moi?!

POV normal

Renzo se pencha lentement vers Rin et vint l'embrasser d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus sensuellement, et se mettant à califourchon sur lui en le plaquant contre le fauteuil. Il attrapa les mains du noireau pour les poser de chaque côtés de sa tête. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser. Ils se regardèrent puis se firent des baisers papillons. Le rose retira la chemise de Rin, il posa sa main sur le haut de son torse, puis la glissa sur son ventre. Il le fixait avec insistance.

-Ren', ça va pas ?

-Y a pas à dire, t'es trop sexy... J'aurais jamais penser que tu l'était autant...

L'Okumura rougis violemment, Renzo afficha un léger sourire séducteur et carnassier. Rin lui souris amusé et les yeux voilés de désir comme ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancien brun et retira sa chemise et son T-shirt. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur devant le corps de la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami qui sentit son désir monter en flèche. Il devait se calmer ou il violerait Rin sur place.

Les lèvres de celui-ci furent scellées par celles de Renzo, faisant doucement gémir l'Okumura, qui passa ses mains sur le dos de son amant. Pendant que le dragueur faisait jouer leurs langues entre elles, leurs souffles s'accélérant. Il stoppa le baiser au grand déplaisir du bagarreur. Il posa son genou sur l'entrejambe de Rin qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par ce geste de la part de son (?) rose qui commençait maintenant à lécher goulument son cou y laissant des suçons plus ou moins voyant. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir l'Okumura, et le faire soupirer d'aise.

Shima se baissa légèrement, passant sa langue sur un des tétons de Rin, tout en pinçant l'autre, qui le regardait faire, rougissant de gêne ou de honte, il ne savait pas. Il soutena le regard désireux du « Démon Érotique » comme il aurait été surnommé à l'école primaire par ses meilleurs amis. Pendant ce temps, le « démon » déboutonnait le jean de l'azur, tira sur le short hawaïen qu'il fit glisser sur les jambes de celui-ci en lui demandant de se lever un peu. Il descendit sa tête, en déposant des baisers papillon sur le ventre de son ...amant. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le dire, enfin le penser, avant de s'agenouiller pour avoir en face de lui l'objet de ses convoitises. Alors qu'il déposait des baisers à travers le tissu du boxer, tout en malaxant le membre de l'Okumura qui commençait à durcir. Rin pencha sa tête en arrière, la frappant contre l'appui tête du fauteuil passager, et lâcha un long soupir d'aise et de plaisir mélangé tout en posant une main sur l'arrière du crâne de Renzo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin-chan~ ? Tu ne tiens plus? Dis moquesement Shima.

-Han… Grouille, Ren'.

-C'est demande si gentiment, bébé.

Le rose afficha un sourire ravi, le fait de voir son amant à sa merci et en extase le rendait plus qu'heureux. Il retira le dernier vêtement que portait Rin, et regarda son membre durcit par l'excitation, Renzo mordit sa lèvre inférieur et posa un doigt sur l'extrémité du gland du noireau, qui poussa un gémissement imperceptible. Shima pris en main le membre de son cadet et commença à le masturber.

Le bleuté détourna le regard, soupirant d'aise, alors que l'ancien brun prit subitement son sexe en bouche. Rin écarquilla les yeux, tournant complètement sa tête en lâchant un (léger) cri de plaisir sous l'effet que lui procurait son rose. Celui-ci suçait goulument le membre de Rin. Il jouait avec sa langue le long de sa verge en gémissant par moment, la main de son amant sur son crâne le poussa subitement, et il prit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche, il plissa un œil et déglutis bruyamment, puis repris ses mouvements, les joues rosies.

-Han…hum… Ren', je… je vais…

-Vas-y…

Renzo repris le membre de Rin en main, et passa un long coup de langue le long de sa verge, l'azur cria de plaisir, et dans un râle, il se libéra dans la bouche de Shima qui avala le liquide d'un seul coup. Il retira sa bouche, un filet de salive le reliant au membre du lapis-lazuli, qui le regardait en haletant.

-Désolé Ren'…

-C'est pas grave. T'en fais pas, et puis ...tu vas me le payer…

-Hein ? …

-Mets tes pieds sur le tableau de bord.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-T'inquiète fait moi confiance. Écarte un peu plus les jambes s'te plait.

-Ren'...

- Hm?

-Ça va faire mal?... C'est ma première fois. Avoua Rin gêné

-Non, je te promet, je serais tendre.

-Ok...

Renzo se laissa glisser au pied du fauteuil entre les jambes de Rin et dos au tableau de bord. Rin sentit soudain deux mains écarter ses fesses et quelque chose d'humide entre elles. Il cru comprendre ce que Ren' voulait faire.

-T-tu fais quoi?!

-Hn? Je te prépare. T'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer.

Le teinté se releva et embrassa tendrement son futur amant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, observant le visage rougi de son amant nu devant lui. Il redescendit entre les jambes de l'Okumura. Il commença à tourner autour de l'anneau de chair avec sa langue avant de le pénétrer avec celle-ci. Pour Rin, la sensation de sentir la langue de l'homme qui l'attirait entrain de le préparé était plus que jouissif. S'il ne se retenait pas il aurait joui depuis longtemps. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Il sentait une chaleur de plus en plus forte au niveau de son bas ventre mais bizarrement il frissonnait en même temps. Non frissonnait n'est pas le bon mot? Tremblait était plus exact.

Ren' tendit trois doigt à Rin qui les pris en bouche et les lécha goulument. Il les humidifia un maximum en appliquant le même rythme que celui de la langue de en'. Après quelques minutes bien trop courte au goût du bagarreur, Renzo retira sa langue et plaça un doigt à l'entrée de l'Okumura. Il lui demanda son accord à Rin d'un regard. Celui-ci le lui donna d'un coup de hanche pour commençait à s'empaler lui même sur le doigt du rose. Shima d'abord surpris continua à enfoncer le premier doigt dans son amant.

-Ça va Rin? T'as pas mal?

- Impect, c'est juste bizarre.

-Ok, dans ce cas je continu, si t'es toujours d'accord...

- A 100 %.

L'ainé des deux ajouta un deuxième sous une petite grimace de douleur de Rin. Il l'encouragea d'un bisou chaste sur les lèvres. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Pour le détendre un maximum, il prit en main son membre fièrement dressé et insserra le troisième et dernier doigt. Cette action eu pour effet de faire lâcher quelques larmes à l'Okumura. Renzo alla les lécher et embrassa tendrement le noireau qui se détendit petit à petit. Il commença à faire des va et viens avec ses doigts pendant quelques minutes puis les retira ce qui attira un grognement de mécontentement de la part du futur uke.

-Bah, qu'est-ce-que t'as?

-Grouille...

-Pour faire quoi?

-Ren' dépêche et prends moi.

-Avec plaisir.

Le rose enleva son short de bain hawaïen et son boxer et essaya de se placer devant l'anneau de chair de façon à ne pas faire mal à Rin.

-P'tain j'arrive pas à me mettre bien avec le tableau de bord.

-Laisse moi faire, j'ai une idée.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Renzo.

-Assis-toi à ma place.

Après plusieurs minutes de gymnastique et avoir baissé encore plus le siège passager. Rin se plaça au-dessus de Ren' à califourchon et prit le membre de l'ancien brun et s'empala dessus. Puis il répéta plusieurs fois l'action avant que Renzo ne place ses mains sur les fesse de L'Okumura pour l'aider. Rin enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du rose et posa ses lèvres sur celles se son amant puis lui demanda l'accès en lui léchant la lèvre inférieur. Celui-ci accepta et leurs langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus sensuellement et passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et prirent à peine le temps de respirer avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la bouche de l'autre et de faire danser leur langues ensemble dans un balai endiablé.

L'Okumura haletait, lâchant des plaintes entre deux soupir d'aise, Ren' bougeait légèrement en lui, pour qu'il s'habituer au contact. Shima était en extase, sentir son membre à l'intérieur du bleuté lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable. Il était si serré et chaud. Le lapis-lazuli donna un coup de rein en s'enfonçant plus profondément de lui-même, complètement, touchant ce point sensible, qui lui fit oublier toutes douleurs. Renzo gémissait au regard de son amant fermant les yeux pour résister à cette décharge de plaisir. Ils étaient maintenant en sueur, haletant l'un contre les lèvres de l'autre en s'embrassant.

-Hnm … Han ..

-Hummm.

-Humm … ah ….

Rin releva lentement la tête, les yeux clos qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure qu'on pouvait voir rougir sous ce traitement.

- Oh…. Hummm…

Il renversa la tête en arrière en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper de doux bruits de plaisir. Dans un mouvement de tête qui pouvait être défini de langoureux, il ouvrit les yeux, et se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant. Il adoré où même s'il était uke c'est lui qui dominé. Après tout c'est lui qui imposait son rythme.

-Humm …. Oh …. Ah ….

Leur souffle de plus en plus saccadé, entrecoupé chaque mot. Leur regard était noyé de plaisir. Leur voix était suave, sensuelle, profonde et grisante.

- Oh …. Kami-sama….

-Hum …. Oui…hum …. encore ….

Ren' passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant une main caresser le corps de Rin pendant que l'autre l'aider toujours. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples, ses reins se cambrant à chaque respiration.

-Hummmm.

-Oh ….Ohhhh…. Oh…

Il s'agrippait lorsque son dos s'arquait un peu trop. Il rapprocha Rin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus un millimètre qui sépare leur torse. Rin mouva son corps de plus en plus sur son amant.

- Oh, encore … encore, oh oui … Oh … Ahhhh …..

- Plus fort … plus vite …. Plus oh ….. gémit l'Okumura. Oh …. Comme ça …. Oh…. Oui…. Ah ….

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !… Ah, ah, ah.

Leurs cris montèrent d'un cran résonnant dans la forêt silencieuse. Leurs corps se mitent à bouger de plus en plus violemment comme s'ils étaient pris de convulsions. Leurs muscles se contractant par vague.

- Ahhhh … plus vite …. Oh c'est bon …. Oh… oui ….. oui …..

-Kami-sama ! Kami-sama …. Ahhhhhh !

-Oh Kami-sama … oh …

- Hn... R-rin je vais ...

-M-moi aussi

Puis, ils se tendirent brusquement en poussant un cri qui resta un moment coincé dans leurs gorges avant de s'élever. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs souffles haletant continuaient à s'échapper de façon irrégulière et leurs corps étaient parcourus de convulsions. Ils venaient jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Renzo à l'intérieur de Rin et celui-ci entre leurs ventres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, contenant tous leur amour, en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Rin regarda Renzo et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se retirer et s'écrouler sur son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés, ils respiraient bruyamment.

De l'extérieur on pouvait voir la voiture tremblait fortement. Les vitres étaient recouvertes de buée. Après que leurs respirations se soit calmés ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Ah! ma première fois avec Ren' … c'est à partir de ce soir là qu'on a commençait à sortir ensemble. D'après lui ca a été son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire moi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lui offrir. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, il a 20 ans et ca va faire 2 belles années qu'on est ensemble. Je me souviens le lendemain, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, les autres sont partis à notre recherche. Ils s'étaient séparés. C'est Ryuji et Kinso qui nous ont trouvés. Étonnamment ils ne l'ont pas mal pris. Bon, Ryuji a eu un peu de mal à l'accepter. Bizarrement depuis notre relation c'est amélioré. Pour dire dans nos relation communes de l'époque, il n'y a plus que eux deux, avec Shura qui nous parlent. Certes maintenant je connais Paku et Izumo (elle sort avec Ryuji). Elles acceptent totalement notre relation. Paku est une fan de yaoi et d'après ces termes, elle nous trouvent « à croquer ensemble ».

De mon coté, j'ai eu moins de chance... Ça faisait trois mois qu'on sortaient ensemble quand mon frère nous ai surpris Ren' et moi entrain de se rouler une pelle, il l'a été le dire à nos connaissances. Mon père me parlait de temps en temps. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter notre relation mais il me considérait toujours comme son fils et continuait à me parler. Par contre Yukio lui, il l'a très mal prit. Il trouvait et trouve toujours sa immoral et contre nature. Il ne me parle plus depuis ce jour. Le jour où moi j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler est le jour où j'ai appris de la part de Shura la mort de mon père. Mon frère ne me l'a même pas dit. Mon propre frère ne m'a absolument pas dit que notre père (certes adoptif) était mort. A cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu assister à son enterrement. Depuis je ne le considère plus comme mon frère et Shiemi l'a quitter peu après.

- Miaou.

-Oui Kuro, oui .

Kuro est un cadeau de Ren', il me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Mes 18 ans exactement.

-Tadaima.

-Okairi

Ren' est enfin rentré. Je cours pour l'accueillir suivit de Kuro.

-Ohayo Ren' ta journée c'est bien passée?

-Ohayo Rin super merci mais elle est encore mieux maintenant.

- Moi aussi. Au fait joyeux anniversaire mon cœur, je t'aime.

-Merci bébé, moi aussi je t'aime.

Après, je l'emmene dans la chambre et le jete sur le lit pour une nuit endiablée.

* * *

(1)= Désolé depuis que mon père me l'as sortie, je l'ai dans la tête et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre.

Tadaima = je suis rentré / de retour

Okairi = bienvenu / bon retour

Voilà alors impression c'est mon premier lemon donc soyer indulgent. J'en ai lu une bonne dizaine avant de l'écrire mais l'idée de la voiture est de moi a 100% comme le reste d'ailleurs. Laissez pleins de reviews pour me donner votre avis, je ne mort pas.


End file.
